Campamento Muggle
by Silius
Summary: Draco Malfoy Y Blaise Zabiny son enviados a un campamento puro pero tienen probibido usar varitas y tienen que actuar como los muggles!


----Esta basado en hechos reales:D weno , no eran ni draco ni maeda , pero sin dos personas y tal , y algunas cosas no pasaban pero weno…espero que os guste igual!----

Capitulo uno : La llegada al campamento.

-Draco hijo coge tu equipaje, nos vamos. –La madre de Draco , Narcisa dio un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla del chico rubio.

-Cuídate cariño…y ten cuidado..no se que os enseñaran allí, pero de lo malo-malo , no es como Hogwarts allí solo hay sangres puras – le vuelve a dar otro beso.

-Lucius es hora de que te vayas Draco – Draco da la mano a su padre y coge con una mano la maleta y con la otra un puñado de polvos Flu , se pone bajo la chimenea.

-Campamento Puro!

El cuerpo del joven Malfoy desapareció entre humor verde y una llama verde que le envolvio.

Cuando Draco Malfoy volvió a abrí los ojos se encontraba en una sala Común , de lo mas patética , a su alrededor niños de todas las edades hablaban y miraban todo confundidos.

-Malfoy!-Una chica rubia con el pelo muy largo, alta pero con un gesto de Rotwailer en la cara se acerco a el agarrándole del brazo fuertemente – Sabia que vendrías!

-Hola Parkinson , por lo menos sabré pasar por eso junto a alguien

-OH no Malfoy también vino Zabini! Con su primita , es muy antipática…esta por allí…

-Malfoy! – Dijo el chico moreno de ojos morenos levantando la mano – Malfoy acércate!

-Ven tu Zabini.

El chico de ojos morenos se acerco junto a una niña pequeña, la chica era morena y rubia, Draco miro su pelo y vio que la capa rubia estaba por arriba y la morena por abajo.

-Hola Malfoy , esta es mi prima Kira Ai….

-Encantada

Se abalanza sobre el rubio y le da dos besos en las mejillas.

-As visto cuanta gente? Hay españoles y todo..También vi un par de alemanes

-Que pretenden hacer con nosotros? – la chica rubio-morena miro hacia la mujer que acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Queridos Puros, Bienvenidos al campamento de Supervivencia – Todo el mundo miro confundido a la Mujer y otro empezaron a chismorrear – Si supervivencia, vuestros padres os han enviado aquí , por que como sabéis un Puro aparte de saber como actuar , también tiene que saber algo sobre los Muggles.

-Que! Muggles? De que esta usted hablando señora! Esta usted loca –Dijo con una voz chillona una de las chicas que estará cerca de ella.

-Quiero decir, os vamos a enseñar a usar cosas muggles , algunos ya habéis estado aquí antes , pero mandamos una nota diciendo que lo mejor para ustedes seria volver a intentarlo , os dejamos que hagáis magia pero el que mas magia hace mas puntos baja , y quien menos puntos baje gana la insignia de Puro.

-Que estupidez –dijo Zabini

-Es divertido Primo, usar cosas muggles , asta donde abran llegado esos entupidos?

-Kira tu no estarás en el mismo grupo que yo a si que ten cuidado, vale? –le dijo dándola un beso.

-Si primo

La mujer estaba separando a los Niños y niñas por edades y hacia grupos de dos, normalmente eran chica y chico, Draco miro a Pansy pensando en lo peor.

-Donde me han metido mis dadys..no me lo puedo creer…

-Parkinson cállate

-Malfoy tu..tu sabias de esto?...

-Claro que no

La prima de Zabini , Kira , esta en un grupo menos q ellos , ahora les toca a ellos se acercan poco a poco.

-Usted-la mujer mira la placa con el apellido que lleva cada uno- Ai , con usted – vuelve a mirar la placa ahora del chico – Malfoy

Draco mira a la chica detenidamente , no era muy alta, tampoco una belleza ,pero si mejor que Pansy en todos los aspectos , su pelo negro con tirabuzones de color rubio , sus ojos color miel , si palidez de piel que le daba un aspecto a muñequita de Porcelana.

La mujer le dio a Malfoy una llave con una etiqueta , el chico camino asta el pasillo donde los dos miraron la llave la etiqueta.

-La habitación 4-B – dijo la chica con una dulce y agradable voz, agarro su equipaje y comenzó a caminar , en busca de esa habitación , Draco la siguió de cerca , cuando la encontraron , Draco abrió la puerta y los dos miraron su interior antes de entrar.

Era bastante grande, tenia dos camas que estaban separadas por una mesilla y un sofá a unos centímetros de los pies de las camas, las cortinas eran blancas y caía asta el suelo, junto a la ventana había otra mesa llena de figuras extrañas, en las espinas de las camas estaban los armarios, no muy grandes, pero servían para los pocos días que se iban a encontrar allí. Ella entro primera eligiendo la cama de la izquierda a si que Draco sin decir nada dejo su maleta sobre la cama de la derecha.

La chica comenzó a deshacer su maleta y el la imito sin decir una palabra, al de 10 minutos los dos habían acabado y guardaban sus maletas bajo la cama, El la miro sin saber bien que hacer y ella respondió bajando la vista.

-Bueno ya que tu eres un chico y yo una chica , me cambiare en el baño y tu en la habitación , de acuerdo?

-Bien

El se sentó en la cama , le parecía muy extraño que la cama no tuviese cortinas para que no se le viese mientras dormía , el la vería a ella y ella a el , y en hogwarts no dejan ni que los chicos se vean uno a otros..

La puerta Sonó dos veces y de repente se abrió, Blaise Zabini lucia un atuendo patético y con una sonrisa miro a las dos personas que había en ese cuarto.

-Fíjate Malfoy , patético verdad? La estúpida mujer de antes, nos ha dicho que saldremos a la calle y tendremos que llevar ropa Muggle.

-Que? Esto es el colmo, pienso hablar con Lucius lo antes posible para que me saque de aquí! Fíjate-Draco hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia la chica que ahora estaba tumbada oyendo música.

-Oye no te pases que es mi prima!

-Ella es la hermana mayor de Kira?

-Si, a que no se parecen? Ella parece mas "Slytherin" Supongo que Kira..Es mas agradable que ella, bueno, sabes que? Me toco con una inútil en el cuarto , que dice que ella ya había estado ante aquí..

Zabini se sienta en el sofá que hay a los pies de la cama y Draco se coloca la almohada en la espada y se apoya en la pared.

-La estúpida esa no a dejado de hablar ni un segundo , sabes que metió en el cuarto? Una caja que salen imágenes…y tenia un aparato que lo conectabas y jugabas con el , vamos que los muggles…

-Jugabas a que?

-Pues estilo aventuras que vive Potter

-Por Merlin! Malditos Muggles…

-Ey Maeda!-Zabini le agarra de la pierna- Chiquilla

-Que?-la chica se incorpora para mirar al rubio y al moreno.

-Hay que vestirse como muggles , iremos de compras a un estilo callejón Diagon.

-Pretendes ir con esas pintas Blaise?

-Claro Maeda , luego allí ya veré que me compro…Malfoy tu atuendo esta en el cajón de allí arriba –Señala la ultima puerta que tiene el viejo armario. Draco coge la varita para bajar la ropa pero Maeda le agarra el brazo.

-Malfoy , Malfoy es , verdad? No uses magia , no quiero que nos eliminen.-El chico rubio mira con una mueca de asco a la morena –No lo agas – La chica se levanta y le quita la varita.

-Dame mi varita maldita cría.

-No , así me asegurare de que no nos quitan puntos , ahora , como acordamos yo me voy al baño – La chica abre el armario y saca la ropa del rubio y la de ella , y se va al baño , El rubio la sigue con la mirada.

-…no digo nada , tranquilo , ya , ya me voy…-El moreno sale de la habitación con una sonrisa en la boca al ver como la chica a podido manejar a Malfoy.

Una hora después todos los "Alumnos se encontraban en la Sala común vestidos con ropajes horribles , que cualquier muggle les miraría con pena , algunos ríen de otro , otros se miran con pena , y otros sin mas no dicen nada.

-Bien por favor , coger cada uno la bolsa con el nombre de cada uno en aquella mesa , es dinero, Cuando lleguemos el Centro Comercial os daré una hora para que compréis la ropa que queráis –los alumnos cogían uno a uno los monederos y otros seguían a la profesora-venga Seguidme.

Todos bajan a la calle y montan en un autobús , algunos miran por la ventana sin mas , otros ríen de los muggles y otros como Zabini y Malfoy no dicen nada.

-Malfoy..

-uhm?

-Me estoy mareando..- El chico rubio le mira sin saber bien que decir.

-bien

-Como que bien!

Entre los asientos aparece una cabeza rubio-morena.

-Hola Primi , hola guapísimo!

-Hola Kira , que andas?

-Nada Solamente quería saber si podía ir con vosotros dos en el Centro.

-No , tienes que hacerte compañeros de tu edad , a si que no.

-Pero Maeda ira , verdad?

-Supongo que si , no hay inconveniente , no Malfoy?-el chico rubio ignoro el comentario , bueno en realidad ignoraba todo por que el también empezaba a marearse.

Después de largas horas de Pelea en el centro comercial por encontrar ropa cómoda y comprar ropa de todos los estilos , todos regresaban a su lugar de Reunión con mucha hambre.

Draco Malfoy esa noche no apareció por el comedor y Zabiny izo lo mismo, los dos estaban en el cuarto de este.

-Zabiny esa es la maquina de que hablasteis?

-Si, se ponerla probamos?

Draco se encogió de hombros y al instante la cajita mágica comenzó a emitir distintas imágenes y sonidos "SmashBrothers Meele" , Draco cogío uno de los mandos y Zabiny el otro.

-Yo entiendo ya como funciona , mira ahora elige uno de los personajes – Draco manejaba patosamente el yoistik- ese? Ese es Link , Annya lo odia dice que es muy bueno pero que ella no se aclara , yo me elijó a esa , Zelda. Draco miraba a Zabiny con una ceja alzada-ya..no tienes ni idea de lo que hablo...

Al de un rato los dos manejaban perfectamente a los dos personajes y se maltrataban en la consola , El personaje de Zabiny tenia una magia que hacia que se convertiese de la princesa Zelda a Sheik.

-Ahora eres un chico?

-Debe ser un travestido..-El rubio dejaba el mando a un lado y apagaba la consola con una patada.- tio que no es mía –decía con una sonrisa.

Al De un rato la puerta se abría y Annya entraba con otra chica mas , Draco se levanto y saludo con la mano hiendo a su cuarto sin pensárselo dos veces ,al entrar vio a Maeda y a otro chico.

-Malfoy este es Manuel , es español

-Andalú! Mejo dixo!-El chico era alto y muy delgado , Draco miro de nuevo a Maeda pidiendo mas explicaciones de que hacia ese chico hay sentado EN SU CAMA!.

-La mujer dijo que teníamos que conocernos y nos toco Manuel

- Tu ere Draco Malfoý ,vedad? Pos Ojú e un placer!

-Si , puedes sentarte hay?-dijo el rubio señalando el sofá con mala gana.

-Claro xabal! No te preocupe! –El chico alto se sentó en el sofá y draco cogio el pijama y se fue al baño.

-Ojú musasa que amigo ma extraño!

-Déjalo…

Al de 5 minutos malfoy vino con su pijama y se metió en la cama.

-Killo! No dormirá ya , no?

-Eso malfoy hablemos un rato…

-Mirá yo se mucho sobre cosas paranormales en el mundo mágico , que ni quien-vosotros-sabei a sabio devela!

Y dicho eso , Draco acabo incorporándose para oír lo que el chico que no sabia hablar contaba , al principio le costaba entenderle pero horas después sabia perfectamente lo que decía.

-Po desaparesieron todos los de el Submarino sin sabe nada , nada de nada!y entonces

-Cayate ya Gabo – Maeda abrazaba sus piernas tapadas por la manta y miraba a Manuel Gabo.

-pero killa! Que pasa!

-Creo que ya hemos tenido Suficiente por hoy Gabo-dijo el rubio mirando la carita que tenia Maeda Ai de asustada , lo ultimo que quería es que la chica se pusiera a chillar del miedo.

-Epera! Entonses , se fueron de ipesion! Y sabei que encontraon!

Por los ojos de la chica morena comenzaban a caer lagrimas, Draco no sabia que hacer , la verdad es que lo que dijese ese tal Gabo le daba totalmente igual , a el no le afectaba pero su compañera estaba llorando…

-Manuel Gabo lárgate de la habitación , queremos dormir.

-Si quere? Entonce mañana os sigo yo contando! Ata mañana!- y se levanto del sofá cuando volvió a mirar al rubio- Y si duermo en el sofá?

-NO!-dijo la chica , y la puerta se cerro tras el andaluz.- Apaga la luz Malfoy..-El Rubio salio de la cama y apago la luz, se tumbo en la cama y cerro los ojos intentando no recordar que se encontraba allí.

-…Malfoy?

-Uhm?

-fíjate en la ventana…-El chico rubio se movió para mirar la ventana-hay una luz

-yo no veo nada-la chica se movió asustada.

-Espera , fíjate , hay esta , lo ves?

-Si , que es?

-No lo se, pero tengo miedo – El chico se levanto de la cama y dio la luz para ver de que se trataba , la persiana estaba completamente bajada y , la subió después de adivinar como se hacia , abrió la ventana y no vio nada de nada , es mas la ventana daba aun patio interior , en el cielo las gaviotas volaban buscando un lugar para dormir , Volvió a cerrar la ventana y apago la luz , pero esta vez no se acostó , la luz seguía hay marcada , Maeda se levanto y se acerco hasta Malfoy.

-Que es?

-Ya te dije que no lo se –Malfoy volvió a abrir la ventana y tras varias deliberaciones los dos descubrieron que era el reflejo de una de las ventana de sus compañeros que tenia la luz dada , los dos rieron vergonzosamente y callaron , la chica miro las camas vacías con la mesilla en medio.

-Te importa que…aparte la mesilla y junte mi cama con la tuya?

-Para que quieres eso?

-Pues para …si tengo miedo alargar el brazo y poder saber que estas hay.

-si tanto empeño le pones

El chico movió la mesilla asta la esquina de la habitación y ella movió la cama asta que choco con la del chico , apagaron la luz y se acostaron.

-Gracias Malfoy

-…

-Malfoy?

-….

-Draco Malfoy?-la chica alargo el brazo asta que toco el del chico.-Porque no me hablas?

-estoy cansado..

-E oído un ruido

-No hay ni luces ni Ruido son todo tus imaginaciones…

-Puedo…

-…

-Malfoy?-la chica le agarro de la mano-puedo dormir así?

-me da igual con tal de que te calles , y dentro de unas horas me moveré , no aguantare de esta postura toda la noche..

-buenas noches Malfoy

-Buenas noches Ai

-------jiji que recuerdos e!Dess te kero muxo!Recuerdas a Manuel, no callo eh!xDD -----


End file.
